Kid's Birthday Surprise
by Rowzhyan
Summary: Death the Kid had slaved over the kitchen counter top to make something special for you on your birthday. What happens when his OCD gets in the way? Why don't we find out? KidxReader.


A tall, lean figure walked to and fro in front of an oven.

Alone in the white-black-gray schemed kitchen, Death the Kid paced in a nervous fashion.

He had placed exactly 8 parts of every ingredient needed for the pastry, though he knew it wouldn't be the right recipe and it would fail, he just wanted it to be symmetrical.

Kid wanted to cook it for 8 minutes but settled for 80 minutes instead.

"Why is this taking forever?" He grumbled, darting his gold eyes back to the oven and grunted.

He decided to make the frosting instead, grabbing 8 eggs and 8 teaspoons of sugar.

"I can't possibly go wrong with these measurements" He murmured to himself, cracking the eggs into the bowl of the electric mixer.

Soon after he finished out more than half of the eggs in the carton, he turned the mixer on to high speed. He added the sugar a teaspoon at a time and waited about 8 minutes until the concoction had tripled in volume.

The timer on the oven clicked and he rushed over with mitts, opening the scorching hot appliance, he took the cake out and placed it on a cooling rack.

"Symmetrical~" He adored his own creation and grabbed the frosting he had just made.

Kid took a piping bag from one of the kitchen drawers and transferred half of the frosting into it.

"What design… what design…" He stared at the dark brown cake in front of him.

"Ping pong balls? Racket? Sir Dhoi? Oh god, no. Of course not…" Kid started to pipe the circumference of the cake, both top and bottom.

"Why can't I think of a design?" He complained to himself, continuing to fill the blank parts of the cake with white frosting.

To his surprise, he had filled up the entire cake with icing and wasn't able to even put the greeting on top.

He cursed under his breath and grabbed blue food coloring from the pantry and mixed a couple of drops with the remaining frosting.

With a new color of icing made, he piped out each letter with concentration and focus.

Steadily, he was about to end with a perfect shaped heart until the door burst open.

"Kid?" You called out, walking to the kitchen.

You saw him surprised with a piping bag well gripped in his hands.

"What's that for?" You laughed, prancing up to him.

"It's for you, happy-…" Kid glanced at the cake and his jaw dropped "NO. NO. IT'S UGLY!"

"What are you talking about?" You laughed once more and read the message he wrote.

"_Happy Birthday!"_ it said, with the dot of the exclamation point as a heart.

"Kid, thank you! You remembered my birthday!" You tried to hug him but he rejected it.

"NO. LOOK AT THAT" He pointed to a minute string of icing that strayed from the shape of the heart "IT'S UGLY AND IT'S NOT UNIFORM. NO. I WILL MAKE ANOTHER"

You grabbed him by the shoulders and said "Kid, it's fine! Please, I bet it took you forever to make that cake. You and your OCD thing, it's annoying but it's cute" You giggled.

He let out a sigh "Happy Birthday"

"Thank you" You kissed his cheek and looked back at the cake "Can I taste it?"

"You want to eat that imperfect thing?" He said in disgust.

You had to roll your eyes while you went to get a fork. Upon returning, you took a bite and completely stilled.

"Is it delicious at least?" He asked with utmost curiosity.

Nodding, slowly, you put the fork down.

"Good to know! I'll go out real quick to buy you an actual symmetrical cake" Kid leaned in to kiss you on the lips and ran out the door.

Once he was gone, you flung yourself to the nearest trash bin and vomited what you had just consumed.

"Death the Kid should never ever cook in his life ever again" You cried in pain, still tasting the cake that this fanfic cannot describe due to its imaginary horrid flavor.

One thing you can appreciate about the Grim Reaper's son is his thought and effort he did for your special day.

…

**THIS GOES OUT TO MY FRIEND ITCHIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :***

**Reviews? Please and thank you!**


End file.
